Juliet O'Hara's Day Off
by Scary Sherry Spencer
Summary: Shawn is out of town for an extended period of time for a case and Juliet is missing him. That is until he sends her on a little adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning.

Dedicated to Fear the Spork and Aakira for their help and guidance.

**Chapter 1**

Juliet O'Hara awoke happy and smiling. She had spent the night with the love of her life wrapped tightly in his loving arms and enjoying every last minute of it. That is, until she opened her eyes to find his side of the bed empty again. Sadly, it was yet another dream and Shawn was still gone. She moved to his side of the bed, placing her head gently on his pillow and inhaling the remnants of his scent. It had been so long it was starting to fade. It had been two months since he'd left and as far as she was concerned it was two months too long. When he had first been called about the case, he had struggled over whether or not to take it.

He knew it would be a difficult and time consuming case, and that taking it would mean being away from the woman he loved for far too long. After several sleepless nights they both decided that if it saved more lives and put the psycho behind bars, it was worth it.

A psycho that was killing innocent children and Shawn could not just stand by and let it happen, not when he had the power to make it stop. It was decided, and the next day they were at the airport saying their goodbyes. He had promised to call as much as possible though both knew that the opportunities to hear each other's voices would be few and far between. Madmen don't operate on "nine–to-five" schedules or pause for coffee breaks, and in a detective's line of work having the time to stop and make phone calls was not always a given.

After assuring her he'd be back as soon as possible, Shawn told her he had a little something for her before he left. Reaching into his pocket he removed a beautiful gold chain on which hung a single key. Confused, Juliet lifted her hair as he hung it gently around her neck. _"Shawn what-?"_ she began to ask only to be cut off as he looked deep in her eyes and explained _"You'll know what it's for when the time is right Jules, for now just know you always have and always will hold the key to my heart."_ With that he took her in his arms giving her one last passionate goodbye kiss.

And then he was gone.

Juliet closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the gentle feel of his lips on hers as he kissed her goodbye, longing all the while to taste them again. She ran her fingers over the key that still hung around her neck as she slowly emerged from her bed, their bed, ready to start her day. She pulled herself together long enough to take a shower and get ready for work. Expecting another long day at the station, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. She turned the knob and began to make her way outside when something caught her eye and stopped her dead in her tracks. There, sitting on the doorstep, was a pineapple adorned with a beautiful bow, and attached to the bow was a plain white envelope. Juliet stood there for a moment, staring at the pineapple, unsure of what it meant. She took a moment to glance around trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had left it with no luck. Quietly, she picked up the pineapple and brought it inside. Juliet sat down on the couch and placed the pineapple on the coffee table, utterly confused. She removed the envelope and opened it. Inside was a note, penned in an all too familiar handwriting:

_Good Morning Jules!__You look gorgeous as usual. Sorry I couldn't be there to deliver this to you in person but as you already know I'm a little tied up at the moment. I miss you so much and just so you know I think about you all the time. I know it hasn't been easy on you either but Jules, but at least for today I want you to smile. I know you may not want to, I know you're not the happiest person in the world right now, but I know you can do it. After all I've given you the gift of delicious flavor here Jules, and how can you not smile when you have pineapple? And if that doesn't work well then you'll just have to do it for me and I've come up with a sure fire way to make it happen. _

_So get yourself together and go change. You won't need the business suit and heels today. You are taking the day off! You are gonna be rockin' Santa Barbara "Bueller style" and you don't even have to play sick. I've already talked to the Chief and Lassie-face so they already know that you won't be in. You see Jules, you're going on a little adventure today, courtesy of yours truly. Just follow the clues I've left for you and I promise you, it will be worth it in the end. This trip is guaranteed to put a smile on your face. So, here is the first clue. Read it carefully and you should know just where to go: _

_It's a long way to Antigua Jules, but if you go where I asked you, it could be a lot closer. Oh, and make sure to tell them that Levon sent you.__  
_

_That's it for now Jules. Have fun, enjoy, and don't forget to bring the pineapple__!  
__I love you so much, __Shawn_

Jules grinned as she finished reading the letter. Even when he wasn't there Shawn could still make her smile. She chuckled a little to herself as she thought about the clue. She quickly got changed, grabbed a bag, threw the pineapple inside, and headed off to find her first destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. No copy write infringement intended

**Dedication**: For Fear the Spork and Aakira who for their help and Guidance, and to my wonderful friends on the Shawn and Juliet thread of the USA network Psych Forum for continuing to inspire me

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the feedback please keep reviewing! And if you have any questions about the clues please feel free to let me know. I'm happy to explain.

**Chapter 2**

Juliet hurried into the coffee shop, anxious to see what Shawn had in store for her. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of happy customers enjoying their morning cup of Joe.

_Ok Shawn,_ she thought, _What do you want me to do?_

Completely at a loss Juliet let out a sigh and slowly lifted her hand to her head. It always worked for Shawn maybe it would help her figure it out. As she ran back over the clue in her head it suddenly clicked "_Tell them Levon sent you."_ She got in line and waited her turn behind the rest of the remaining morning rush. Several agonizing minutes later, she made her way to the front where she was greeted by an exhausted looking Barista.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," Juliet answered, and feeling a little stupid at the thought of what she was about to say, added "Levon sent me."

"Oh, Mr. Tostig told us you'd be coming. He left something for you. Hold on a sec."

Juliet watched as he made her favorite latte. He placed it in front of her, then reached under the counter, producing a small gift bag. "This is for you."

"Thanks," Juliet answered. "How much do I owe you for the coffee?"

"Absolutely nothing, it's on Mr. Tostig. Oh, and ma'am, if you don't mind me saying so, you are every bit as beautiful as he described you."

Juliet blushed. "That's very nice of you to say," she told the barista, and after a brief pause added, "I guess I should be going. Thanks again."

Grabbing her coffee and the gift bag, she headed out the door. Taking a seat at one of the many tables that dotted the patio, she took a sip of her latte and opened the bag. In it she found a small box and another envelope. She paused for a moment, looking at the beach in front of her as memories of a particular day overtook her.

_Shawn stood before her his usual crooked smile sliding over his face. Seconds later he dropped on one knee and taking her hand in his, asked "Marry Me Juliet?" A proud look spread over his face as the patio erupted in applause. A flustered Juliet dragged him to his feet and off to the nearby beach. _

_"Look Jules you don't actually have to marry me, ok? Just pose as my wife," Shawn explained, although if Juliet hadn't known better, she might have thought there was more to it. For a brief moment she let her mind wander wondering what it would be like to actually be Mrs. Shawn Spencer. _

_If she strained hard enough she could almost see the small house with the picket fence and kids running in the yard. Then she realized what she was thinking. She and Shawn hadn't even gone out on a date yet, this was for a case, nothing more. Besides, this was Shawn Spencer, he was never going to settle down. She shook herself out of her daydream just in time to hear him continue._

_"I wasn't going to say anything, but I had a vision of us being married. I know it's probably this undercover thing we're gonna do but it might have been a vision from our future. Mr. and Mrs. Juliet Spencer... O'Hara." _

_"Fine I'll do it," Jules snapped just wanting this to be over._

_Turning back to crowd on the patio Shawn announced triumphantly "She said yes everybody. She loves me so much!"_

Juliet smiled as she remembered that moment fondly. Suddenly needing to be as close to Shawn as possible, Juliet opened the envelope and pulled out a second letter.

_Hi Jules,_

_Congratulations! You've made it to the first stop on your adventure and you figured out my first clue. Of course you did. I mean, was there ever any doubt? You are a first rate detective after all. Not to mention sexy, and kick ass, and sexy and tough, and did I mention sexy? I'm going off on a tangent here but it needed to be said. Anyway, since you found your way here you must have remembered that moment we shared here all those years ago when I asked you to become Mrs. Juliet Spencer O'Hara. Well that memory is the reason you are here. You see Jules there is something about that day I never told you. Something I think you should know. _

_When I told you I had a vision of us as a married couple I wasn't lying. I may not really be a psychic but I saw it just the same, and we were so happy Jules. I saw our little house with the picket fence near the beach. Not too far from the Psych office or the Station. Our own little slice of heaven. Little Millicent was there too Jules. She was beautiful like her mother. It was perfect. I know you thought I'd never settle down, and that nothing is perfect but I've always believed it's possible Jules as long as I'm with you. Don't ever forget that._

_Ok, enough gushing for now. Is it me or has 'serious Shawn' taken over way too much of this letter? I'd try to wrestle the pen away from him but since I got the killer hair, I guess I should give the poor guy something. Anyway you've made it this far so enjoy your coffee, sit back, relax, and ponder your next clue: 'You're really on a roll Jules so I hope you get this. I love you and in case I don't tell you enough I am your biggest fan. You are my best friend and the love of my life Jules but I guess those things go hand in hand. And did I mention what a maniac you are in bed?' Sorry that was probably inappropriate to bring up in a clue but I just couldn't help myself. I've been away from you far too long and, well, I've seen you naked, can you really blame my mind for wandering? Oh the things I'm picturing in my head right now Jules. Just wait until I get home..._

_In the meantime I hope you like your gift. It's a long time coming._

_I love you Jules!_

_Shawn_

Juliet smiled. It seemed even 'serious Shawn' had a one track mind. Some things never change. She placed the note carefully in the bag and turned her attention to the small box in front of her. She gently opened it to find another note taped to the inside of it: _The last time we were here I wasn't prepared, and every good proposal needs a ring. Better late than never._

Juliet took a deep breath and dug through the tissue paper to find a pineapple flavored ring pop. She laughed to herself as she gently ran her finger over it. This was pure Shawn at his best. He always seemed to make her laugh, even when 'serious Shawn' was around. Truth be told, she'd give anything to see either one of them, but right now, she'd have to make do with his wonderful letters. She finished her coffee as she contemplated his latest clue and smiled, wondering where it would take her. Then carefully packing up the box and ring, she quickly headed to her next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. I also do not own Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls. No copy write infringement intended

**Dedication**: For Fear the Spork and Aakira for their help and Guidance, and to my wonderful friends on the Shawn and Juliet thread of the USA network Psych Forum for continuing to inspire me

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the feedback please keep reviewing! And if you have any questions about the clues please feel free to let me know. I'm happy to explain.

**Chapter 3**

Juliet smiled, recalling some fond memories of her short career in roller derby as she entered Berman Arena. It had been years since she'd skated for the Santa Barbarians, but in many ways it still seemed like only yesterday. She had been there undercover looking into a case that had ended up sending several of her teammates away for robbery and murder. Though the circumstances weren't ideal there was part of her that had fallen in love with the sport. She was looking around the empty stands taking it all in again when a voice came from behind her.

"Detective O'Hara?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to see an older gentleman in glasses standing behind her.

"Hi, I'm Tim and I'm the DJ here. Shawn told me you'd be coming. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. I was here several years ago when then two of you had your couples only skate. That was me up there in the booth."

"That was you?" she asked, amazed. She had never known who the shadowy figure behind the music had been.

"That was me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Really? Do you know Shawn?" Juliet asked somewhat confused as to why the events of that night would be so memorable to a complete stranger.

"No, not really. We were strangers when he approached me that day. He tracked me down and told me needed a favor. I didn't relish the idea of staying late and keeping this place opened, especially for someone I didn't even know but he just wouldn't let it go. He was so persistent, telling me there was this girl who had stolen his heart and he had to try to show her how he felt. I asked him why he didn't just tell you and he said that '_for once in his life, words were failing him, and that sometimes there some things that are better said without them_'," Tim explained, "He sounded so sincere, so I gave in. I'm just happy to hear you both got your happy ending."

Juliet was silent for a moment, trying to take in everything she had just heard.

"Yeah we definitely did. Shawn really said those things?"

"He certainly did. He even picked the song himself. He said the lyrics said some things he couldn't. That, and something about the 80s being the 'best decade ever'. Anyway I have a job to do, so I'd better get going. Feel free to poke around. The locker room is open if you want to go check it out for old time's sake."

"Thanks, I think I might," Juliet answered as she headed that way.

It was exactly as she had remembered. Pictures of the derby girls were plastered on each locker with their derby names and numbers below. She sat down on the bench and thought for a moment about what it was like to be in this very room lacing up her skates before a bout. She had truly loved it. It was at that moment a particular locker caught her eye. It was the one that had been hers for a very brief time and for some reason, her picture was still on it as was her derby name "Maniac" and number 17 as well.

'_Shawn'_ she thought. How did he pull all these things off? Sometimes she felt like there was nothing he couldn't do. He always had a way of making the impossible possible and she loved him even more for it.

She carefully opened the locker, knowing whatever Shawn wanted her to find was undoubtedly inside. Sitting on the bottom of the locker was pair of skates and on the shelf above it was her old uniform neatly folded with a note lying on top of it. Wasting no time she picked up the letter and read it.

_Hi Jules,_

_I brought you here because I know how much it means to you. I know you love to skate and, well, you're a natural, Jules. Besides, you know I've always been a big fan of your "Roller Derby Awesomeness". You kicked ass out there Jules! I'm also an even bigger fan of your roller derby sexiness... :) __Have I told you how crazy you drove me in that uniform? As president pro-tem of your fan club, I have to tell you that all of the members voted and we think you should wear it all the time. You don't want to disappoint your fans do you?_

_On a more serious, yet equally important note, this is also the place where we held hands for the first time. I'll never forget the surge of electricity when my hand first brushed against yours. I'd never felt anything like it, so wonderful and so terrifying all at the same time. It felt like it was so right and so perfect but it was a step, a big step towards a relationship with the woman of my dreams. I was scared Jules, so very scared. I was afraid you'd reject me, afraid you'd push me away but most of all afraid that if you did squeeze my hand back, I'd find away to screw it up. Then I felt it. You wrapped your hand around mine gently stroking the back of it with your finger. In that moment Jules, all my fears went away and I squeezed back. That little gesture meant everything and I'll never forget it. _

_So in celebration of this wonderful place, I've arranged two things for you. If you'll let me when I get back I'd like to take you to a bout. I know it's not the same as being out there on the track, but it's the closest I can get you. In the meantime, I've arranged a little free skate for you right now. Call it a chance to relive our happy memories. So lace up your skates, listen to the music, and enjoy yourself. You may even hear the words I meant to tell you back then but never had the guts to say. Read the rest of this letter when you are done._

Juliet smiled, placed her bag in the locker, grabbed the skates, and headed out into the main auditorium. She laced up her skates and glided out onto the track. As she did a voice rang out form the speakers.

"This is a Jules skate, this skate is for Jules only," followed by a familiar song:

_I saw your eyes_

_And you made smile_

_And for a little while_

_I was falling in love_

Juliet smiled as she skated around the track, memories suddenly flooding her mind...

_Juliet walked into the arena, skates in hand and found Shawn sitting on a blue folding chair. "Oh, hey, Jules! What are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I'm returning my equipment. What are you doing here?" _

_"Just hanging. You know, chilling. I was actually feeling little nostalgic. Remember when we cracked that case, here, the criminals turned out to be roller derby girls?" he asked chucking a little._

_"Yeah, I remember that." She replied confused._

_"Gosh, seems like it was just yesterday." Shawn continued getting up from the chair. Juliet smiled realizing he had on a pair of skates. _

_"Probably because it __**was**__ just yesterday. Why are you wearing skates?" she asked a little confused. _

_Shawn looked down at his own feet. "Oh yeah look at that. I guess I am. I don't know. Uh, I guess I just thought it was a shame. We have this big beautiful track and no one to skate on it. It's also been a long while since I had a god blister." _

_He gestured to a figure in the booth who announced a couple's skate. Before she knew it he was dragging her out on the track as the lights went dim and a spotlight __shone brightly on them. Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls began to play. Shawn, who, up to this point, seemed just fine on skates, suddenly got clumsy and began to fall clinging to her for support. _

_"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked sensing that his fall had less to do with his ability to skate and more to do with his desire to be closer to her._

_"No. Maybe. Okay, yes. Yes, I did," he admitted and slowly began to reach for her hand._

_"No hands." She added reflexively. Her brain was telling her that the two of them together made no sense. It wasn't smart to date co-workers, and besides this was Shawn. Irresponsible, irritating, unstable, commitment-phobic Shawn. So why did the other half of her so desperately want to grab his hand and never let go? Her heart had a simple answer. He was simple. He was also sweet, reliable, funny, and yes, even romantic, Shawn, who was always there for her no matter what. At that very moment, her hand brushed against his and suddenly holding hands didn't seem like such a bad idea. Gently, she intertwined her fingers with his and smiled as he squeezed back. _

She sighed as she looked down at her empty hand. She wished more than anything this was a couples skate. She missed Shawn so much.

_I was falling in love_

_Falling in love _

Juliet listened to the last couple of lines of the song a bittersweet smile on her face as she whispered, "I love you too Shawn."

She quickly took her off her skates and returned to the note.

_I hope you enjoyed your skate Jules. I'm glad I could do this for you. I just wish I could have been there to hold your hand. Nothing would make me happier. Except maybe being alone with you in that uniform. Which reminds me, it's yours to keep so take it with you. We are gonna need that when I get home! As much as I'd love to elaborate, you have a schedule to keep and a new destination to head off to. So here is your next clue: Don't be afraid to chime in with an answer. You need to go back to where we were. Or at least, where I was. If you care about me at all, you'll understand. I know this is a hard one, but don't be afraid to give it a shot. _

_Good luck Jules. I know you can figure it out. _

_I miss you more than you'll ever know, _

_Shawn_

Sighing she folded the note and grabbed her skates. As she headed back to the locker room to pack her things, she thought, '_You're right about one thing Shawn, this next stop definitely won't be easy...' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. No copy write infringement intended.

**Dedication**: This chapter is for Aakira who is a major fan of Shawn Takes A Shot in the Dark. I hope this helps you make a smoothie! Thanks for all you do. My thanks also to Fear the Spork or her help and guidance. A special fist bump to my muse Social Escort. Thanks for reminding me what writing is all about.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. This particular one is a real labor of love. Thanks for bearing with me and thanks for all the feedback please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 4**

Juliet took a deep breath as she approached the now abandoned building. The faint smell of motor oil permeated the air as the wind danced over the rusted wrench wind chimes that hung outside. She paused, pressing her hand against the wooden door, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Juliet turned the knob and made her way into the old garage with much trepidation. This place brought back anything but good memories. It was dark and eerie and although she desperately wanted to turn and leave, she reminded herself she was there for a reason. Shawn wanted her there, though she couldn't imagine why.

_Why would you bring me here? __S_he wondered, _of all the places you could bring me to you take me to this godforsaken place? What were you thinking Shawn? _

She fought back the wave of emotion that rose up inside her as she scanned the room for her next clue. Her eyes landed on an old chair in the corner. She made her way over to it, running her hands across the remnants of duck tape that were still clinging to it.

_He was sitting here__,_ she thought. _He was sitting here bleeding, in pain, scared, and fighting for his life._

She tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes but when a bloodstain on the top left hand corner of the chair caught her attention, she finally broke down and cried. She was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks, when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Juliet, are you ok?" Gus asked. She looked up, happy to see him, but still too emotional to say so. Sensing that she needed a friendly shoulder to cry on, he quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"He could have died Gus," she explained between sobs. "He was sitting here with a bullet inside him, knowing full well that the two psychos that kidnapped him could kill him any second."

"I know, Juliet," Gus said holding her close to him, "But the important thing is that he pulled through."

"Why does he have to be so reckless Gus? Why does he always get himself in these situations? First this, then Yin. Who knows what's next? I can't lose him Gus. I just can't. But one of these days, if he keeps acting like he's invincible, if he continues to put himself in danger, he's not going to be so lucky. How am I supposed to live without him?"

"Believe me Juliet, I know exactly how you feel. I've known Shawn so long that I honestly can't remember a time in my life when I _didn't_know him. I don't even want to think what it would be like if he wasn't there. He's my best friend, and more than that, he's my family. If there's one thing I have learned, it's that no matter how careless and how reckless Shawn is, he somehow always manages to find a way out of every single situation he gets himself into. It used to be that when things got too intense, he would just move on. Since Shawn met you, there's no way he is going anywhere. I have never seen him this happy."

"Look at me. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not like he's gone for good, he's just away on a case. I guess I never realized how hard it would be to be without him. I miss him so much Gus."

"Me too Juliet. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Juliet paused for a second to regain her composure. She pulled out of Gus's embrace and looked up at him, "He asked you to come here didn't he?"

Gus nodded, "Shawn knew this would be hard for you. He wanted to make sure you weren't alone. He also wanted me to give you this." She took the envelope he handed her, anxious to see what exactly was going through Shawn's mind when he sent her to this place.

_'__Jules,_

_I know you are mad at me for sending you here, but I had to do it. I know you look at this place and you all you see is pain. Believe me, I see that too. Getting shot hurts way worse than you expect and having to talk to crazy Gina twice on the phone was no picnic! I really hope you never have to experience either. The important part is that I am still here Jules and I'm not going anywhere. I know that it scares you to think that one day I might not be so lucky. Truth be told, I worry about you too, Jules. We both have dangerous jobs and neither of us has any intention of quitting, so I guess we just have to trust each other. I promised you a while back that I would protect you, and you promised to protect me right back. Just having you in my life, just knowing that you have my back gives me more strength then you will ever know. I guess what I am saying is that as long as we have each other, the next crazy that rolls into town doesn't stand a chance. _

_That brings me to the other reason you are here. You see Jules__, while I was sitting in this place thinking I may not get out alive, all I could think about is that I'd never get to see you again. That I'd never know what it felt like to kiss you, or hold you in my arms, and most importantly, that I would never get the chance to tell you how I really felt about you. You see Jules, as much as I cared about Abigail, it was nothing compared to what I felt for you. That's why I had to tell you I loved you.' _

Juliet paused, remembering that day several years ago, and the phone call she had always tried to forget:

_She __was at her desk in the station when her phone rang. Shawn's name flashed on the screen and she jumped to answer it._

"_Shawn?"_

"_This call is to say goodbye."_

_The smile that formed on her face at the first sound of his voice began to fade at the sound of the word __"goodbye" and the despair in his voice._

_"Shawn are you okay?" she paused long enough to listen to Gus instructing her to try to get a location and asked "Shawn where are you?"_

_"Don't. Don't ask me any questions 'cause I can't say anything else. If you care about me you will understand." It took every fibre of her being not to scream out exactly how much she did._

_"I'm listening," she answered._

_"We're not gonna be able to have much of a future anymore, but back at where we were, I'll be there."_

_"Back? I don't know what that means Shawn. What are you talking about?"_

_"The wind chimes I got you for your birthday, every time you hear them from now on, that will be me."_

_Juliet was beyond confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. The detective in her was trying to make sense of the puzzle pieces he was giving her while the rest of her was fighting back tears. _

_"Ok Shawn, first of all, you are going to be fine. We are going to find you ok? Don't worry."_

_"Listen, before I go I have to tell you something."_

_"Of course Shawn, what is it?"_

_"I need you to know that," a brief silence fell over the line as Juliet waited in anticipation, "I love you."_

_Juliet could hardly believe that she had heard those words. Words she needed so desperately to hear._

"_Shawn I think I might__ –" she began, wanting to tell him that she loved him too._

"_Goodbye Abigail." Those were __his last words, and they were enough to break her heart._

Juliet snapped back to reality. She looked down at the note in her hand, not sure what he was trying to tell her.

_'__I know you wanted to say it back Jules, but I just couldn't let you do it. Not under those circumstances. I know hearing her name hurt you, but it was the only way I could let you know I was giving you clues. I guess what I want you to know is that it was _**you,**_ Jules. It was you then, it's you now, and it always will be. Please don't ever doubt that. _

_You know the saying "when life gives you lemons, make a pineapple smoothie." Gus would probably tell you that it's lemonade, but why would you want to drink that when you can have a delicious pineapple smoothie? Besides, I've heard it both ways. So when you look at this place, get rid of the lemons and go get a smoothie. This is not the place where I almost died. It's the place where I finally realized that I loved you._

_OK, Serious Shawn is dominating my note again. I don't know why he won't let me get a word in edgewise. God that guy is annoying! I mean, yeah, he's good looking, and has one awesome head of hair, but still! OK, Jules, it's time for your next clue. First, I just want to say you have done an excellent job of working out my clues so far!. Frankly, I'd have to say you've been hitting them out of the ballpark. Maybe we should celebrate with some crab cakes, you know, the kind with dill and coriander, and possibly some endive. Maybe follow them up with a nice, long walk on the boardwalk. Or, we could just skip all that and go to my place. _

_Why _**did**_ I leave again?_

_Have I told you how much I miss you Jules? Because I do, more then you'll ever know. Hang in there. It won't be too much longer. Oh, and give Gus a fist bump for me. I miss him too._

_Love you more than pineapple,_

_Shawn_

Juliet smiled as her eyes slowly moved from the letter to Gus who had been standing quietly at the back of the building, giving her some space as she read the note.

"Only Shawn could make you go from tears to a smile in 60 seconds. He has a knack for that," he said smiling.

"That is true," she agreed, adding, "You helped too though. Thanks Gus."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Gus replied, smiling.

"I'm just glad you were here the last couple of months. I don't know what I would have done if you had both gone."

"I hear that. It's just not the same without Shawn around. As much as I enjoy the peace and quiet, it doesn't feel right without him here. Having you around has helped me take my mind off things."

They both paused for a moment. "I guess I should be going to the next stop on my little adventure," Juliet explained feeling a little remorse at having to say goodbye to Gus so quickly. "Movie night tomorrow?" she asked, holding her fist in the air.

"You know that's right!" Gus answered, bumping his fist against hers, and with that, they both walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. No copy write infringement intended.

**Dedication**: For Aakira and Fear the Spork for all their support and guidance along the way. And for the Gus to my Shawn, Social Escort. You are my muse, my sounding board and my partner always. Thanks for always being there.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks as always to all of you who take the time to review. Your feedback means the world to me. For those of you who keep telling me you're dying to see how this thing wraps up I can't wait to share it with you but we are both in for a little wait. This story has a little ways to go before it is done being told. So for now sit back, grab yourself a pineapple smoothie and enjoy the ride!

**Chapter 5**

Juliet smiled as she approached the building. The familiar scent of saltwater and peanuts from a nearby vendor wafted through the air as she turned her key in the door. This place was now as much a home to her as her apartment , and after the stress of being at the garage, being here was a welcome relief. The Psych office was eerily empty as she flipped the switch. Gus came here periodically over the past two months to do research for Shawn and to take care of a few miscellaneous items…like cleaning. Shawn's prolonged absence had afforded him the opportunity to bring about a new level of organization and order, the likes of which the office had never seen. Everything was very much in its place. The refrigerator was oddly devoid of pineapple and leftover jerk chicken, the dishes were all washed and put away, and Shawn's usually cluttered desk looked anything but.

She made her way over to his empty chair and took a seat, wanting desperately to feel close as to him as possible. Her eyes roamed over every nook and cranny of the desk in front of her. The pens and pencils were in their place, the inbox was empty and all of the books and magazines were in the bookshelf behind her, tidily in alphabetical order. If it wasn't for the framed picture of the two of them from their trip up the coast, one would never in a million years guess that this desk belonged to Shawn Spencer.

Something else about her current surroundings was not right, though.

Gus' laptop was sitting in front of her.

She thought it odd, as Gus had his own desk, and it wasn't like Shawn was going to be using it anytime soon. As she contemplated the reason for its current location, a message appeared on the screen:

_EstevezEstevez99: you know it really is ok that you're sitting there daydreaming about me, but what you're thinking about doing to me is much better in person. i'm just saying._

_Juliet assumed that the blinking cursor was poised at what had to be her username, awaiting her response. Curious to see if the person on the other end of the chat was who she hoped it was, she typed her query._

_SpencerLover: Shawn?_

_EstevezEstevez99: what gave it away? the amazing hair?_

_SpencerLover: Actually, it was the uniform ;)_

_EstevezEstevez99: drink it in Jules. drink it in._

_SpencerLover: SpencerLover? Really? That was the best you could come up with for me?_

_EstevezEstevez99: well i had to have you logged in as something and you have to admit that you've fallen head over heels for the Spencer charm._

_SpencerLover: That is not now, nor has it ever been, in question. Although, I think it may have been the other way around._

_EstevezEstevez99: i've heard it both ways._

_EstevezEstevez99: i miss you Jules. these last two months have been pure hell without you. it's been even wurse than the time my favorite smoothie place ran out of pineapple._

_SpencerLover: I miss you, too, Shawn. I can't wait until you get to come home. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

_EstevezEstevez99: i know it's been hard. i promise i'll come home as soon as i can. i don't know how much longer i can wait to get my hands on you. or my lips, for that matter._

_SpencerLover: I'd kill to be able to see you again, even for a few minutes._

_EstevezEstevez99r: me 2 Jules. me 2._

_SpencerLover: Shawn, about today. I don't know how you're pulling this off, but the fact that you'd even think to do this for me means more than you know. _

_EstevezEstevez99: i just wanted to make you smile. just wish i was there to see those pearly whites._

_SpencerLover: No one's ever done anything like this for me before._

_EstevezEstevez99: that's cause no one's ever loved you like I do! _

_EstevezEstevez99: just remember this when i get home and i ask you to pull out the derby uniform ;) you did take it with you, didn't you?_

_SpencerLover: Of course I did. Is your mind ever not in the gutter?_

_EstevezEstevez99: when it comes to you? no._

_EstevezEstevez99: i wish i could talk to you all day but i have to get back to work and you have an adventure to go on!_

_EstevezEstevez99:i figured you must be hungry by now so there's a plump ballpark frank waiting for you. i think you know where to find it._

_SpencerLover: Thanks? I was getting a bit famished._

_EstevezEstevez99: you are very welcome, Jules. if anyone knows the importance of eating it's me._

_SpencerLover: Get back to work. I love you. _

_EstevezEstevez99: i love you too Jules_

_SpencerLover: Oh and Emilio…_

_EstevezEstevez99: yes maniac?_

_SpencerLover: If I'm gonna be wearing my uniform when you get back, you better be wearing yours, too ;)_

_EstevezEstevez99: whatever you say Jules. i can't blame you for wanting to check out the assets ;)_

_SpencerLover: Did I mention I still have my old cheerleader uniform? _

_EstevezEstevez99: best girlfriend ever! i can't wait! _

_EstevezEstevez99: ok it's time for me to go daydream. i mean work._

_EstevezEstevez99: love you Jules_

_SpencerLover: Love you, too_

_EstevezEstevez99 has logged off_

Juliet logged off the computer with a grin on her face and made her way over to the zip line. She pushed the button and a hotdog appeared along with a pineapple smoothie and another note. She carefully removed all of it and went to sit on the couch. She placed the hotdog and smoothie on the table in front of her and grabbed a nearby pillow. Shawn had a habit of hugging it as he sat on the couch chatting with her or with Gus, and she loved that about him. It still smelled of hair gel and pineapple, a scent that was unmistakably Shawn. She found herself clinging to it as her mind wandered back to a night so many years ago.

_Cameron Luntz had called her earlier to inform her they would not be going to dinner that night. Though his excuse sounded legitimate, and the date was quickly rescheduled, there was a part of her that wondered if it would ever happen. She liked Cameron and respected his work, but she couldn't help but wonder if her feelings for him would ever go beyond that point. Feeling confused, and somewhat dejected, Juliet decided she needed a friend. Someone she could talk to. Someone who would listen to her and, more importantly, someone who would make her smile and help take her mind off things. _

_Only one person sprang to mind. Shawn. She grabbed her keys and, after stopping at the station to claim Gus's shoes from evidence as a handy excuse for stopping by, she headed to the Psych office. She walked in to find Shawn tinkering with something in the kitchen. He turned around, pleasantly surprised to see her._

"_Jules!"_

"_Hi."_

" _What are you…." He began to ask, saying more with gorgeous green eyes then he actually spoke._

"_Uh, evidence turned these over to me. I think they're Gus' shoes so I just, um, I thought I'd bring them by and drop them off," she explained, showing him the shoes in question._

"_That's very sweet of you. You can burn them."_

"_What?"_

"_He was devastated the whole way home. He cried about them already, on my shoulder like a baby. I just put him down. He's resting now," Shawn paused for a moment. She could feel his eyes running up and down the length of her body, a wicked little grin hanging on his face. He hadn't spoken a word but somehow he made her feel like she was beyond beautiful. "So, what is this? What am I seeing here? This is the 'returning footwear to a friend' outfit?"_

" _Oh, Cameron had to cancel tonight," she answered, blushing a little at the direct attention._

"_No."_

"_Yeah." _

" _No!"_

"_Yeah, he said he took like four showers but he still couldn't get that sewer smell out of his skin." _

"_Aw, geez, that damn sewer. We wrapped things up so nicely so you guys could... But, you know what, the man followed a hunch and that's all you can ask from a guy. Hey, follow your hunches. He did. Sorry it didn't work out for you kids, but you gave it a real shot, a fair shot"._

"_Shawn, I'm seeing him tomorrow night," she explained, feeling somewhat guilty for doing so, though she tried her best not show it._

"_Really? Wow. That's…so fast on the rescheduling. No conflicts either way? Huh." _

"_Yeah, we'll see. Well, I should go."_

"_Hey, have you uh, have you eaten?"_

"_No," she answered, intrigued as to where this was going._

"_Well, I can't offer you anything as fancy as Mario's, but what do you think of a Ballpark Frank and a stroll on the boardwalk? It is golden time. I've been told I uh, I look pretty good in that lighting."_

Juliet smiled as her mind wandered back to reality. Shawn may not ever be able to give her the fancy things Cameron or Declan had given her, but he always gave her something far more valuable: his unconditional love and support. No matter what, he was always there. And, as far as she was concerned, as long as Shawn was with her, Mario's could never hold a candle to his Ballpark Franks.

She reached for her smoothie and sipped as she opened the envelope and began to read the new note.

_Hey Jules,_

_I'm so happy we got to chat earlier. I've really missed our conversations. With the exception of Gus, I've never been able to talk with anyone the way I can talk to you. Which kind of brings me to the reason I brought you here. There was a night a while back, before you and I were couple, when you showed up on my doorstep in need of a friend, though you'd never actually admit it. You looked gorgeous Jules. Stunning, even. You took my breath away, and as I stood there listening to you tell me how old man Luntz had cancelled on you, all I could think about is how he obviously didn't deserve you. He had you confused and hurt and well, I hated to see you like that, so I did the only thing I could. I offered you a hotdog and a stroll on the boardwalk. Now I admit it, I was kind of trying to make it into a date. Not an official one, but at the very least a setup for some fireworks in the future. A funny thing happened, though, as we took our stroll on the boardwalk. We stopped to take a seat on a bench and we started to talk. I mean __really__ talk. You shared things with me, Jules, you really started opening up, and I did the same. That was the night I realized you were more than just the girl I wanted to date. You were my other best friend. You still are, Jules. As much as I like spending time with you in the bedroom, I'm just as happy cooking with you in the kitchen, or watching a movie with you on the couch. Most importantly, I'm happy when we talk. Whether it's our usual banter or our deep conversations, you understand me in ways no one else does. I shared all of my secrets with you and you never ran. You aren't afraid to tell me when you think I'm going to make a mistake, and you're always there to hold my hand when I don't listen and do it anyway. You've always believed in me, Jules, even when I didn't believe in myself. That means everything to me. For those reasons and many more, you are and always will be my other best friend. I just wanted to take a minute to remind you of that because I don't think I say it enough. _

_As your best friend, I want you to know that I would protect you. I'll be there for you when you make a mistake and to support you when you shine. Your happiness is my Chief concern, and I would do anything to make you smile. Your job is to let me, Jules and part of that is heading off to your next destination. For your next clue, check out the last five lines or so, including this one and you'll be very close to finding your next letter. Good luck, Jules!_

_Your best pal,_

_Shawn_

Juliet smiled. Shawn _had_ always been there for her, in every way imaginable. As she finished her lunch, she wondered if Shawn had even an inkling as to how much he'd changed her life. He was everything to her. She contemplated this as she reached for the pillow again. She closed her eyes as she held it tight and inhaled his scent. And, for just a brief moment, she could feel him there with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. No copy write infringement intended.

**Dedication**: For Aakira and Fear the Spork for all their support and guidance along the way. And for the Gus to my Shawn, Social Escort. Thanks for listening and understanding, and for making me feel a little less crazy.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks as always to all of you who take the time to review. Your feedback and support means the world to me. I promise we are getting very close to the good parts! Hang in there.

**Chapter 6**

A smile spread across Karen Vick's face as she watched her Head Detective rush into the station. He slowed briefly and smoothed out his suit before taking a seat at his desk. She wasn't sure he'd make it back in time but somehow he had. She should have known better. Carlton Lassiter was nothing if not punctual. She grimaced at the possibility that his speedy arrival might be due in part to a "not in the line of duty" use of his police siren to run several red lights.

When she received the phone call from Shawn several weeks ago asking her for a few favors, she had not been sure any of this would be possible. She readily granted his first request. O'Hara had been due a much-needed vacation and when Shawn explained what he had in mind, she just couldn't say no. When he asked if it would be possible for Lassiter to have an extra long lunch break, she thought he was crazy. It wasn't long ago that Lassiter would have laughed at Shawn and told him to handle his own dirty work. Slowly though Shawn had managed to chip away at the detective's gruff, by-the-book exterior to find the soft spot buried inside.

Shawn had a way of doing that to people. Since he walked into the station that day seven years ago, everything had changed for the better. Morale was up, her closure rate was through the roof, her junior detective had been on cloud nine since finding the love of her life, and even Lassiter had even been caught smiling every now and then.

She watched as Carlton squirmed a little as he tried to maintain his composure in preparation for his partner's arrival. He barked something at McNab to get back himself into character. If he were pressed to explain why he had spent his entire lunch break down at the Psych office, Lassiter would probably claim that he did at all for his partner, but Karen knew better. Deep inside he was doing it just as much for his friend, Shawn Spencer. Yes, everything had indeed changed since the psychic detective had walked into their lives all those years ago, even Carlton Lassiter.

Juliet grinned from ear to ear as she entered the station. She had the best boyfriend in the world. He had put together the most grandiose display of his affection for her that she could possibly imagine. The only thing that could make this day better would be if he were there with her.

"Detective O'Hara!" a happy-go-lucky voice rang out from behind her, "I thought you were off today."

"Buzz! Yes, I am," she answered McNab, a bit flustered, "I'm just here to pick something up."

"Have you talked to Shawn lately?"

"Yes, we chatted briefly earlier today."

"How's he doing?"

"Okay. A little homesick maybe."

"Well if you talk to him again, tell him we miss him around here."

"I will."

"McNab!" Lassiter's thundering voice echoed across the room.

"I'd better go," Buzz explained, adding, "be careful around Detective Lassiter today. He's in one of his moods." She watched as he hurried across the room to her partner then took off toward the break room, Lassiter's favorite mug in hand. She watched Carlton as he shuffled through some papers, and though he seemed to be at his crankiest, she could have sworn she caught him wearing a quick smile. As quickly as it appeared, it faded back into his characteristic stony expression as he looked up and watched her head toward her desk.

"O'Hara," he said, nodding as she took a seat at her desk, "you here to work?"

"Not today, Carlton. I'm just picking something up."

"Whatever. If you decide to do your sworn duty and by that I mean do some _real_ work, let me know. The level of incompetence around here is staggering and I can use all the help I can get. It's like Spencer's rubbing off on people when he's not even here."

"Carlton, you know perfectly well that Shawn has helped solve more cases than you can count. Besides, you have plenty of help. Detective McNab is more than capable of helping you." Juliet looked at her barren desk as she listened to him mutter something under his breath. There were no pictures on her desk, no real hint of personalization at all, as she had to keep a professional image while at work, except for the little pineapple Shawn had drawn on the corner of her blotter. It was his little way of reminding her that he was always there. She opened the top drawer, feeling around for the photograph she had taped there. It was an old photo of the two of them, Shawn's arms draped around her pulling her close to him in a warm embrace. They were nose to nose and so close that one would have thought they were about to kiss, when what they were actually doing was something they liked to call "very close talking." Just thinking about it brought back a memory from years ago, and as she looked at the picture, her mind began to wander.

"_Shawn," she greeted surprised to see him. She paused a moment adding, "Look I really screwed up today and I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me. It really meant a lot."_

"_It was a mistake," he answered his deep green eyes locking with hers as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's… what friends are for," he added seeming almost as surprised he had put it there as she was._

"_Yeah, well, it's been a long day," she responded acutely aware that he had yet to remove his hand from it's perch on her shoulder._

"_Well I guess you have to get home and feed your parrot."_

"_Shawn, I don't have parrot," she said, completely confused. She flinched a little as a strange new tingle of excitement worked its way from his hand on her shoulder all the way down her spine._

"_Well, in that case," he responded. He leaned in and brought his lips dangerously close to hers. It was a moment she had dreamed about for months now, but the professional side of her knew she could never allow it to happen. Not now. Just as their lips were about to collide, she stopped him, asking, "Shawn, what are you doing?"_

_His lips were just inches from hers. It was as if the two of them were frozen in time, seconds from kissing, staring into each other's eyes. She could feel his warm breath dance across her lips as he answered innocently, "Nothing."_

_The sexual tension was almost too much to handle. The practical side of her wanted to pull back and put an end to it right then and there, but the other side, the hopeless romantic in her, wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss him with all the passion she had bottled up inside. Instead, all she could do was stand there seemingly paralyzed, and say, "Really? Because if you are doing what it looks like you're doing, it's going to be one of those things we were just talking about."_

"_What's that?"_

"_A mistake."_

"_I agree," he told her still holding his stance in stuck in that same moment seconds before their almost kiss, "but that's clearly not what we are doing."_

"_Okay, really?" she said, clearly flustered and amazed at his ability to remain seemingly in total control of the situation, "What do you say we are doing?"_

"_I call it…very close talking." She wasn't sure she had ever heard of 'very close talking' before, but now she knew it to be a heightened mix of agony and ecstasy, all rolled into one. _

"_Ah, I see. Do you have anything else to say?"_

_She damn near melted as he answered, "mmm…" gently bringing his lips to hers for a brief moment, sending vibrations pulsing through them. Seconds seemed more like minutes as he used this new-found connection to gently rock their heads from side to side before pulling his lips back a little to add, "no, I think I'm good for now." He chose the precise moment to end their 'close talking' stance. She watched as he slowly backed out of the room and turned to leave. The romantic Juliet was currently wrestling with practical Juliet. She wanted desperately for romantic to pin practical to the floor and stomp on it, but somehow, practical pulled out the win. _

"_Goodnight," she yelled after him, still not wanting the moment to end._

"_Goodnight, Detective," he answered back as he disappeared out the door._

Juliet wished with all her heart to be back in that moment. To lunge forward and mesh her lips with his. God, how she missed those perfect lips... At that moment in her reverie, a call came in over the police radio on Lassiter's desk, jolting her back to reality. Her face turned a new shade of maroon as the embarrassment of having those thoughts in this location set in. She looked over to Lassiter to see if he had noticed. His eyes shot back down to his desk in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that he had indeed been watching her.

She quickly grabbed the picture from her desk, feverishly trying to hide it back in the drawer, and accidently dropping it in the process. It had flipped mid-flight and landed face down on the floor. It was then that Juliet noticed "it". Stuck to the back of the picture was a green post-it on which was drawn a pineapple and an arrow beside it pointing to the right. She pulled it off, flipped it over and read the words "I think you're swell" written in a familiar chicken scratch. Smiling, she placed the photo back in her drawer for safekeeping and headed down to the interrogation rooms.

She entered Interrogation Room B and sat at the table. This was same place she'd sat years earlier, unable to write her statement after the end of the Yin case.

_Juliet had been staring at the blank sheet of paper for what seemed like hours. She wanted to write her statement, she wanted all of this to end, but she just couldn't bring herself to do. All she could think about was how close she had been to losing Shawn. A shiver of fear ran down her spine. Her sweet, perfect Shawn had almost been killed tonight. It had been bad enough being tied to that chair a year ago, contemplating her own mortality, but sitting outside that house, knowing Shawn was in danger was pure hell. No, she couldn't go there. Writing the statement would only make her concentrate on the "what if's". She wouldn't go back to that tower again and she sure as hell could not imagine a world without Shawn. _

_She could hear the old door open slowly._

"_There you are. I finished writing my statement 20 minutes ago. Gus is in the car, engine on, wheels pointed towards pancakes, please tell me you are in." Shawn was acting as though nothing had happened. He and Gus had almost __died__. She wondered how he could be so brave. Her eyes dropped to the empty paper then up to meet his._

"_I can't write this. I thought that if I just had a moment to myself that I could, but it's just living it all over again and I can't." _

"_All right," he said before walking over to close the door then taking seat close to her, "This is what you write: We. Did. It.. Maybe add an exclamation point if that doesn't feel too excessive." Even after everything he had just been through, he was still Shawn. Cracking jokes and trying make her laugh. She knew everything he was saying made perfect sense, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't just brush it off as easily as he could. She was upset and worried, and even a bit scared._

"_I could possible feel elated very soon, but part of me feels like we are just marking time until the next crazy rolls in," she explained trying to get out exactly how she felt._

"_Of course we are, but the next crazy is gonna be small potatoes compared to Yin. Plus, you have me now. I know may not appear that physically imposing at first blush, but it turns out I have the tenacity of a swiss fox and the instincts of a dragonfly."_

"_You realize that one of those is a rabbit and the other is an insect?" she asked, not sure how this was supposed to be comforting._

"_That's why I chose them," he told her.. He paused for a brief second then took her hand in his. "What I am trying to tell you, is that I would protect you." She managed a small smile. It did make all the difference in the world that she had him in her life. She knew in her heart that he would indeed do anything to protect her and she felt the same._

"_And I would protect you right back." The adorable crooked smile she had grown to love rolled over his face._

"_I think you're swell," he told her lifting her hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. "I'll see you tonight," he added as he got up from his seat, leaning in to give her a quick kiss._

Juliet sat staring at the door. She half-expected him to walk in any minute like he had all those years ago. She knew better though. Shawn was gone, he was not even in the same state, it just wasn't going to happen. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Knowing that a note had to be hidden in the room somewhere, and having very little option as to where to look, she began running her hands along the underside of the table. Finding what she was after, she grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Hey Jules,_

_Well you've almost made it. You are more than halfway through your little adventure. I hope it has brought back some wonderful memories. I know it has for me, and for what it's worth, I wouldn't change a single one of them, not even the bad ones, because I think they only brought us closer together. It's funny how sometimes the places and moments you perceive as bad sometimes have a way of changing to good ones. Take this place for instance, I spent a lot of my childhood here and believe me when I say most of my memories growing up here were not good ones. My father spent the majority of it preparing me for a career as a police officer, drilling me on procedures and survival tactics. This is not exactly what every little boy wants to spend his days doing. The few fun things I found to do around the station, he kept me from doing, which was totally uncalled for if you ask me. I mean, was it really my fault that none of the detectives around here were any good at poker and I killed at it? It's not like I forced them to play with me. They knew what they knew what they were getting themselves into and they kept coming back for more. By the time I hit my teens, I resented this place. Add to that the fact that that this was the reason my dad was never home and I blamed it for my parents' divorce. I absolutely hated it. After I was arrested by my own father, I swore to myself I would never set foot in this place again. A couple of weeks later I hit the road. I left Santa Barbara, and for several years, I never looked back._

_It's funny how time can change things Jules. When I came back here, I just wanted to start over and forget the past. I managed to avoid this place like the plague for a little while, but it's like it was calling me. I'd turn on the news and I'd see things, and even though the last thing I wanted to do was validate anything my dad had done to raise me, I couldn't help but use those skills to put two and two together. Before I knew it, I was dialing the police and calling in tips. I couldn't help it. Then Lassie was calling me down to the station. That was when everything changed. Since the minute I set foot back in this station, I have been having nothing but good memories. It's given me so many of the things in my life I've grown to love. It's given me Psych, it's given me some semblance of a relationship with my dad, it's given me friends that mean the world to me like the Chief, Lassie (don't tell him I said that), McNab, and most importantly, it gave me you, Jules. If it weren't for this very building you're in now, we would not have had the pleasure of working together, and I might never have found my other best friend and the love of my life. _

_We really need to do something about serious Shawn Jules. He's really cramping my style. I have been trying to stop him from taking over these notes, but I just couldn't get the pen out of his hand until just now. He is very easily distracted by pineapple ;-). So anyway Jules, here is your next clue: You have six minutes to figure it out and then it is time to move on. You're on the right track Jules, I can smell it. Maybe it's cuz you're so smart or maybe it's just the Luck of the Irish… Or, maybe it's because you know me so well. You are, after all, my perfect match. _

_Hs & Ks,_

_Shawn_

Juliet made her way out of the integration room and back up to the bullpen. As she made her way towards the door, she felt like she was being watched. She paused for a moment to glance at her partner whose brilliant blue eyes quickly darted back to his computer screen. He typed feverishly as he mumbled something under his breath. Even from where she stood on the other side of the station, she could make out a single word: '_Spencer'_. She shot him a quick smile as she turned and walked out, on her way to her next destination.

As he watched her leave, Carlton Lassiter did something he almost never ever did. He smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Psych, or any of the Psych characters, or really anything worth mentioning. No copy write infringement intended.

**Dedication**: For Aakira who has always been there to lend her support and to Social Escort who will always be the Gus to my Shawn. My eternal thanks for all you do.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all of you who never gave up on me and stuck around patiently waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long to arrive, but I couldn't have done without your kind words and persistence.

**Chapter 7**

Juliet walked inside the dimly lit restaurant and looked around.

"Welcome to Shenanigans, home of the world famous Blarney Stone Fajitas!" a voice with a faux Irish accent boomed from behind the hostess stand. "How can I help you?"

Juliet paused for a second, unsure of where her next note was hiding. "I'm not exactly sure," she answered, her eyes scanning the room for a clue. They paused for moment on the reservation book sitting on the stand as an idea formed in her head, "Do you have a reservation for Spencer?"

The host gave her a polite smile and answered, "I certainly do, Mrs. Spencer, right this way."

She was about to correct him, but was surprised to realize just how much she liked the sound of that. Mrs. Spencer. It had such a wonderful ring to it.

'Ring indeed,' she thought, snapping back to reality and rubbing her fingers over the bare skin of her naked ring finger. She hadn't exactly earned that title yet, and who knew if she ever would, but for now she would savor every moment of it.

"Here's your table, Mrs. Spencer," the gentleman said as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat. "I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thanks." She sat at an all too familiar table and watched the not-quite-Irishman head towards what she presumed was the kitchen. Or an office. A tiny smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as her eyes wandered around the room. The walls were still covered with tacky green shamrocks and leprechauns, just as they had been years ago when she first came here. Her mind began to wander as she thought back to that very special night.

_The bell sounded, indicating the end of one speed date and the beginning of the next. A wave of relief hit her as the unimpressive man in front of her left the table to assault another woman with his garlic breath. Just because she was undercover didn't mean it was any easier to deal with all of the boring conversation and cheesy pickup lines, especially when she was trying to work a case. Just when her last nerve was nearly frayed, she found herself sitting across from Shawn. It had been somewhat of a relief to see a set of familiar eyes staring at her, and she knew this 'date' would undoubtedly end with smiles, but that was the problem. She was working, he was her coworker, and even though the butterflies in her stomach tried to convince her otherwise, this wasn't a real date. _

"_Look at us. A couple of kids on a proper date, hah. Got some goose bumps?" he asked her, one of _those_ grins on his face. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was serious._

"_Shawn, this isn't a date. It's work," she said, doing her best to cover up her nervousness._

"_You are absolutely right. But hey, you still got six minutes to ask me anything you want. So what do you want to know? What are you dying to know about Shawn Spencer, the man?"_

"_Oddly enough, I don't think I have anything I'm dying to know," she answered coolly, though in a reality a million and one questions flooded her mind._

"_Jules, don't lie, because lying is unbecoming. I'll go first. You, me, Burgess Meredith, Hume Cronyn and Nipsey Russell on a deserted island. Who are you going to sleep with?"_

"_Wait, so it's you or a bunch of dead guys?" _

"_Fair. I'll give you Scatman Crothers." _

"_Dead." _

"_Flip Wilson?" _

"_Also dead."_

"_Donald Pleasance?" _

"_None of the above."_

"_None of the above? Jules, are you kidding me? You..." The bell signaling the end of their speed date sounded, interrupting Shawn mid-sentence._

"_You're going to miss me, aren't you? A little bit? Have fun on your next date. But I want you to think about that, okay? Like, if that really happened?" _

"_Bye, Shawn." _

"Mrs. Spencer?" a voice asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Yes?" She looked up to see a scrawny looking waiter in front of her, tray in hand.

"This is for you," he said, placing a beer and a note in front of her, "compliments of Mr. Spencer."

"Thanks you." She idly watched him walk away, savoring the moment. She took a sip of her ice cold beer and set about reading the letter.

_Hey Jules! Or should I say Mrs. Spencer?_

_ I may have inadvertently led the fine people at Shenanigans to believe that you are my wife. I didn't mean to. You know me, Jules, I'm as honest as they come, all sweet and innocent and such (imagine me giving you my sad puppy dog eyes here, because, well, I'm not currently there do it and we both know there's no resisting my puppy dog eyes). Anyway, they may have jumped to the conclusion that you're my wife and I may have forgotten to correct them. But hey, you can't blame a guy for dreaming, now can you? So I guess what I'm saying is bask in the glory of being married to such a fine specimen of a man while you can. No, wait, I think maybe that should have been the other way around, and I'm the truly lucky one. I've heard it both ways._

_ Anyway, back to the task at hand. You're probably wondering why I brought you here. I mean, yes, I guess this is the site of our first date, even if it did only last a few minutes, but that's really besides the point because we both now you don't really count it as such. The truth is there's something I need to confess. I lied to you that night. I know we've discussed how lying to each other is completely unacceptable, which is one of the reasons I'm coming clean to you now. You remember how we both took a certain compatibility test and how we both blew said test out of the water with the highest score they had ever seen? _

Juliet put the note down for a moment and let her mind wander back to that same night.

_Shawn was sitting at a nearby table, chatting up an attractive blonde, when Juliet finally got up the courage to interrupt. She took a moment to collect herself, not wanting the jealousy she was feeling to be so overtly visible, and finally approached the couple. "Excuse me. Sorry, can I cut in?" she asked._

_Shawn glanced up at her, slightly confused, and looked back at the blonde. _

"_This is my parole officer," he told her._

"_Oh, okay, sure," the blonde answered as she grabbed her things. Shawn apologized to her as she left and shot Juliet a 'what's going on?' type of look. _

"_Sorry," she said, slipping into the now-vacant seat across from him._

"_Where did you-?" Shawn started, looking around the room. "I thought you, I thought you were on a date?"_

"_I was," she explained. "It's over."_

"_Over?" he asked. "Over like 'he laid one on you on the porch and you got little butterflies' over, or over like 'you pretended you had a headache and called it quits early' over?"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but he can't bowl and that's a deal breaker." _

"_I see," he said, almost under his breath. She could almost swear she saw a look of relief in his eyes. She wondered for moment what he was thinking but pushed ahead. _

"_Okay, the only reason I sat down is because I wanted to clear something up. I don't take any stock in those profile matching things we did the other night." _

_He chuckled for a moment, "Jules, I was just messing around. I copied your card over your shoulder, like, verbatim. What, you thought maybe I sew my own pajamas?"_

"_Right. Okay, good, because, um, I don't want there to be any weirdness between us and it seems like we're going to be working with each other a lot."_

"_All the time." _

She took a deep breath, not entirely sure if this was a memory she wanted to reminisce about. It had always been a bittersweet moment that neither of them had ever really brought up. Knowing he must have reason for finally rehashing it, she picked up the letter and continued.

_I know you said you don't hold much stock in those sorts of tests, and to be honest, neither do I, really, but there must be something to them, Jules, 'cause you and I are, and always have been, the perfect match. What I'm trying to tell you is that, regardless of what I might have said, that score was completely, totally, unequivocally legitimate. I know I told you I cheated and copied your answers, but Jules, I didn't. I only told you that because I was scared out of my mind. Up until I met you I was a free spirit. I dated when I felt like it, had fun and had absolutely no intention whatsoever of ever settling down. Then you came along, and we had this immediate chemistry and the universe seemed to be pointing to the fact that we were meant to be together and it scared me, Jules. It scared me because you weren't some girl I wanted to have fun with for one night and leave behind. Even then, I knew if we ever got together it was going to be something serious and that notion scared the pineapple out of me. I guess I just wasn't ready to settle down yet, or to acknowledge that I could even be happy with one woman for an extended period of time. I couldn't even admit to myself how I felt, let alone admit it to you. I didn't even think I had it in me to be anybody's boyfriend, much less yours, and I didn't want to hurt you or screw up the friendship we were starting to build. To be honest, I didn't think you were ready to go there either, so I did the only thing I could to let us both off the hook. I lied. I hope you can forgive me, 'cause hey, I think you can see I've come a long since then. Eventually I realized I was ready for this, and here we are. I want to remind you, though, Jules, that one thing has never changed. You are still my perfect match._

_ Okay, I've managed to distract Serious Shawn for the time being with an oh-so-tempting pineapple smoothie. I think I may deserve to be rewarded for my bravery and quick thinking in getting him out of the way so we can have some time to ourselves. Remember that when we get home. I'm sure there's something you can do to thank me. I'm thinking maybe perhaps we can come up with a better use for those handcuffs of yours? In the meantime, sit back and enjoy your beer. You've worked hard today solving all of my clues and you deserve it. You're almost to the end and, believe me, it'll be well worth the journey. Which brings me to your next clue. Sometimes, in order to get to the end you have to go back to the beginning. Just make sure this time you don't steal my seat._

_Your loving husband (at least until you finish that beer),_

_Shawn_

Juliet took a sip of her beer, mentally savoring every one of his words. This had been one hell of a day so far. She had learned more about the man she had fallen in love with then she had in all the years they'd been together, and she loved him all the more for it. She couldn't wait to see what he had up his sleeve next.


End file.
